La felicidad es efímera
by Lana-yruZword
Summary: Zelda ha sufrido demasiado en sus diecisiete años. Un día decide que es suficiente y termina optando por su muerte, no obstante la intromisión de un héroe, el cual es el héroe de Hyrule que había sido secreto para la doncella, termino salvando la. Este tratara de devolverle la felicidad a su vida y en el trayecto se da cuenta de que significa mas que un simple deber.
1. Como por obra de las diosas

No suelo escribir fics largos, no creo hacer este de más de 5 capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten.

Bien aquí llego con un prólogo super corto y así. Soy Lana-yru y estás leyendo mi historia. Zelda no es de mi propiedad, ni sus personajes o lugares, solamente la trama.

Este es un fic que imaginé hace tiempo, pero jamás publique por qué no tenía la suficiente confianza en que fuera bueno. Así que… aquí vamos.

* * *

 **Mi felicidad es efímera**

 _ **Capítulo I: Como por obra de las diosas.**_

 _Querido diario…:_

 _Hoy como todos los días tratare de aguantar la tristeza de mi corazón y lloraré dentro de tus páginas. Dentro de ti derramare mis pesares, mis angustias, deseos y tristezas. Tus páginas en blanco tan deseosas por ser escritas son lo único que llena el vacío de mi corazón en este momento._

 _Sobre ti escribí grandes acontecimientos y poca felicidad dentro de lo que cabe…_

 **Mi nombre es Zelda, tengo diecisiete años…**

Cada uno de los años en mi vida ha estado lleno de dolorosas cosas…

A l cumplir mis cuatro primaveras mi madre falleció y unos años más tarde mi nana se fue a la guerra pues era una Sheikah y también comandante del ejército Hyliano. Pensé que regresaría victoriosa. Sin embargo lo único que supe es que la guerra había termino pero su vida también.

A partir de ese momento me di cuenta de que el paso de los años no cambiaría la suerte que tengo y me resigne a vivir con desgracias como esas. Además de que por una extraña razón a los catorce se me prohibió salir del castillo y desde entonces no he visto más que mi habitación y el pueblo por medio de una ventanilla.

Hoy decidí que quiero dejar de existir. Pienso que todo se arreglaría, pero a la vez que es la salida cobarde…

-Ya no se qué hacer… Impa, madre… Ayúdenme – Pensé al tirarme del balcón de mi recamara. Escuche las voces de la gente, algunos soldados, mi padre quien apenas había entrado y este con una voz desesperaba suplicaba por un milagro de las diosas. Pero que milagro podría ocurrir, ahora será un desperdicio después de tanto tiempo el que había suplicado mis penas. No tenía nada, estaba sola… Ni mi padre era consciente de los sentimientos que yo retenía cada día….

 **Fin POV**

* * *

Una joven doncella se lanzaba desde lo más alto de una torre, la cual era perteneciente a su habitación. El padre de la doncella apenas había entrado a la habitación para darse cuenta de que su hija se había aventado sin más.

-¡Zelda! ¡NO! – el grito de la ronca voz del soberano resonó en todo el castillo e incluso pareciera como si de las murallas del mismo hubiese ido a parar a los oídos de sus súbditos en la ciudadela.

Pero para fortuna del rey, el rescate de su hija fue un éxito.

-¡Te tengo! – Grito un joven rubio quien había cachado a la princesa en una sola oportunidad.

-¿P-Pero…? – la joven y el otro joven rubio se encontraban pegados en la pared, cerca de un ventanal con rejilla.

-Más cuidado, su majestad –sonríe el de verde – Puede que en otra ocasión no esté aquí para salvarle – Al terminar de hablar este cayó perfectamente de pie y en brazos se encontraba la castaña – Un gusto conocerla, aunque no pensé que sería de esta manera nuestro encuentro.

Al ver que este le hablaba de manera tan poco cordial pero al mismo educado no pudo decir nada.

-Ya veo. Parece que no le informaron sobre aquello – dijo tranquilo – Pues vera… mi nombre es Link.

-No puedes… digo… tu… Link es el héroe legendario, nadie tiene permitido usar su nombre a menos que…

-Sí, ese es el problema, princesa. Yo soy la reencarnación del héroe. Es por eso que estoy aquí –Afirmo el joven, con seguridad la miro para demostrar su honestidad.

-Imposible… nunca ha habido peligro, todo es demasiado tranquilo, yo – Pensó un poco, encerrada tanto tiempo pudo haberse perdido de mucho.

Link le miro sonriendo con algo de inocencia –Es porque usted estuvo a salvo durante los últimos años, la razón es porque yo he enfrentado al mal… y ya no tiene por qué preocuparse, el malvado hechicero ya ha perecido y la encarnación del mal derrotado.

Las preguntas de la doncella la invadían. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué nunca supo de esto?

Ahora se sentía tan idiota por haber hecho tal escena, aunque sin saber que ella poseía un gran poder que llevaría a ser una responsabilidad enorme.

Como jamás había hecho comenzó a llorar en medio del tumulto quedando aferrada al fuerte pecho del joven rubio, este simplemente le miro con algo de pena por su arrancador sollozo. El agudo sonido de su dolor se podía sentir en cada fibra del cuerpo con tan sólo escucharlo.

"Shh" se le escuchaba decir al joven mientras ambos caían de rodillas al suelo y este seguía estrujándola contra su pecho – No llores mas, princesa. Lo que te haya aquejado pronto desaparecerá como la niebla contra el viento.

-Tú no sabes el sufrimiento de perder a alguien – dijo en lo bajo la doncella aun con lagrimas brotando sin cesar.

-Lo sé muy bien, de lo contrario habría regresado a mi pueblo, con mi hermana, mi madre y mis amigos, mi familia… las personas con las que conviví hasta hace dos años – Le miro intensamente a los ojos, ambos de ojos azules, aunque los de él más oscuros que los de ella – Sin embargo tu valor me supera, pues no sería capaz de llorara y sacar mi pesar.

Zelda quedo virando mas allá de su alma había una gran tristeza. Nuevamente se sintió estúpida al pensar que sufría.

El había recorrido el mundo, había derrotado todos los obstáculos a su paso. Y ella, simplemente estaba encerrada en su propio mundo egoísta y literalmente encerrada.

-Desde hoy juro que no volverá a sollozar, princesa. Cada día… día tras día, año tras año y era tras era le sacare una sonrisa a su hermoso rostro.

Pensativa miro de nuevo a sus ojos, los de ella aun llorosos y rojizos. No cavia duda de que este chico haría muchas cosas por ella. Ese fue el primer paso para que sintiera su felicidad. Aunque aún seguía siendo algo pesimista.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Hola, les gusta… bueno, si les gusta me gustaría que le dieran una buena crítica c: de antemano gracias. Bye.


	2. La intensidad de su alma

**Capítulo II: La intensidad de su alma.**

-He de caer de aquí… nadie sabrá que estoy en este lugar… sin fondo, infinita será mi caída – Zelda caminaba hacia un precipicio, que tenía un abismo interminable, obscuro.

-No lo harás… porque yo estoy aquí – El joven rubio había aparecido de la nada, mirando a la doncella con una sonrisa cálida, hermosamente cálida.

-Es muy tarde – ella termina cayendo sin ningún grito que suelte o expresión.

* * *

De repente despierta de golpe, todo había sido un simple sueño. Había sido tan real que pensó estaba muerta. Sin embargo era un alivio para cualquiera que fuese una pesadilla solamente.

Pero algo no andaba del todo bien. Resulto que estaba a punto de pararse en

su ventana y caer nuevamente.

Link había pasado por ahí, amaba estar fuera de noche. Se había acostumbrado a ello en sus viajes. Al voltear de inercia hacia la ventada de la princesa se dio cuenta que estaba ahí nuevamente por lo que decidió usar sus ClawShot y subir hasta su ventana.

-¿Me dirá que esto va ser de cada día? Porque tengo que estar alerta de usted. Dejare de salir en las noches sólo para cuidarla-

Comento semi enojado, aunque sólo fingía estarlo pues luego de ver afligida a la doncella dijo.

– Bueno, era broma. No hay de que angustiarse – Al termina de decir aquello toco su cabello – Siento ser tan torpe para animar a la gente – Dijo cabizbajo.

-No es tu deber… la única responsabilidad que tienes es mantener a salvo a **HYRULE** no a mí – Camino hacia su cama y luego se dio la vuelta.

Link se acerco hacia su cama y se sentó en ella – Lo sé… Aunque si es mi deber cuidarla pero aun así prefiero recordar esa sonrisa que la tristeza – Sonrió a la joven que se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Recordar? – Se pregunto algo confundida pues nunca se habían visto – Tú y yo jamás nos habíamos encontrado en el pasado.

-Muchas veces majestad. Muchas veces he visto su sonrisa en sueños, a veces es castaña, otras veces rubia… pero siempre tiene esa destellante sonrisa que cautiva el corazón de quien la mire.

Con esas palabras supo que se refería a sus vidas pasadas. Era un misterio pero era posible recordar la vida pasada en los sueños de los elegidos, por esa razón el joven sabía de ello.

-Vidas pasadas, has dicho – Dijo la joven algo molesta – De todas formas debieron sentirse mucho mejor que yo, estoy segura – Al momento de acomodarse para dormir Link le dijo.

-No es precisamente eso, Zelda. Una de ellas se veía tan entristecida como tú en estos momento… pero al pasar de los años se dio cuenta de que debía siempre sonreír ante cualquier cosa, ser más fuerte y no dejarse llevar por esa tristeza porque tenía una cosa que otros no.

-¿Que tenía?

-A sus nobles y fieles súbditos por los que veía, su país… y dos amigos – Dijo el mirándole sonriente nuevamente – Un amigo que hizo todo por sus seres amados y por su deber, pero no sólo eso, también se dio cuenta de la importancia de sí misma… no sólo por tener la trifuerza si no por su corazón. Al verla supuse que en esa sonrisa no la vería, pero al final de mi sueño esa sonrisa broto de su rostro tan repentinamente que yo…

-¿Qué tu? – Pregunto la joven nuevamente confundida.

-Que quisiera volverla a ver – Dijo finalmente para dirigirse a la puerta – Y sabes… la única persona que conozco tiene cabello castaño, ojos azules y es una princesa… eres tú.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la joven despertó más calmada y comenzó escribir en su diario.

 _Querido diario…_

 _Buenos días nuevamente. El día de hoy al menos cambiara una cosa… Podre salir al cálido sol a las praderas y a los jardines reales, estoy menos angustiada por quedarme siempre dentro._

 _Con todo esto siento que debo agradecerle a él, pues gracias a sus hazañas como héroe logro restaurar la paz de este país. Y ahora no hay tanto deber de protegerme te manera exagerada –sigh*- Al menos eso me parece._

* * *

Al termina de escribir se dirigió a asearse y bajar al desayuno. Como sus días comunes antes de cumplir catorce, pues después de aquello comía encerrada en su habitación, como si de una prisionera se tratase. Era casi tan deprimente como si hubiera estado presa en manos de la encarnación maligna. Quizá aquello hubiese sido más agradable que eso.

-Buenos días – dijo en frente de su puerta el joven rubio que la acompañaría hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días, Link – contesto Zelda cortésmente - ¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera de mi habitación? –Pregunto extrañada de su acción.

-Nada, solamente estoy observando, estaré todo el tiempo al pendiente de ti. Tarde o temprano vas a sonreír y no me lo voy a perder – le miro más de cerca al punto en el que sentían la respiración del otro.

Zelda se quedo pasmada, cada pequeño centímetro que se acercaba sentía como si su corazón explotaba. Estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó sudar de las manos y Link no se detenía.

-V-Vamos Link – dijo tartamudeando – debemos ir a degustar nuestro desayuno, mi padre seguro que te espera.

-Bien – sonríe deteniéndose, parecía que aquello hubiese sido a propósito.

Caminaron por un extenso pasillo de doce habitaciones, unas ocho recamaras pequeñas y las otras cuatro más grandes, en una de ellas también se hospedaba el caballero. Las paredes eran color hueso con tocados en una extensa franja color marfil. Había siete ventanales en las paredes de lado izquierdo, que daban justo al jardín del este del castillo, veinticuatro pilares hermosamente acomodados cerca de las puertas y al final del mismo unas hermosas escaleras, decoradas con una alfombra roja y dos franjas doradas en los extremos, que daban justo al centro del castillo.

En el centro del castillo se hallaba un gran círculo el cual tenía siete marcas. Una de las tribus de los Goron, otra de los zora, otra de los viejos Sheikah, los kokiri del bosque que ya no estaban presentes más que en la memoria de las personas, los habitantes del desierto, los hylians y en el centro la trifuerza que simbolizaba la sangre de la diosa, el alma del héroe y la encarnación del mal.

De lado derecho viendo hacia el frente se encontraba la gran sala de estudio, al lado la sala de estar y a la izquierda el comedor.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta ahí para poder desayunar.

En la realeza de Hyrule sólo podían comer con la familia real ciertas personas, entre ellos podían ser: Familiares cercanos, lejanos, Sires y su familia, la nana protectora, invitados por estos y el héroe de nación.

El soberano Hylian miro que los dos jóvenes llegaban, se paro y los menciono – Hija… Link – les señalo asientos a su lado – tomen asiento – al decir esto ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Nadie dijo nada, dentro de unos cinco minutos hubo silencio hasta que el soberano hablo.

-Zelda – llamo la atención de la joven que esperaba aun a que sirvieran el desayuno de todos.

-¿Si, padre? – pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-Perdóname por no haberte entendido durante mucho tiempo… He sido distraído y te falle como padre.

Zelda se quedo triste agachando la cabeza – No padre… me salvaste de un terrible destino, igual que tu Link, les agradezco mucho.

-De todas formas… falle en no decirte las cosas que sucedían… pero bueno…

Después de volver a callar otros minutos volvió a hablar.

-Link – dijo el hombre dirigiéndose al héroe quien le miro – Como caballero de esta tierra y héroe tienes decisiones importantes en tus manos… ahora decide.

El rey le explico a Link que siendo el héroe también podían tomar ciertas decisiones, tales como: Titulo de Sir, comandante, ser un noble o único protector de la princesa del destino. Cuando elegían uno de esas recompensas terminaban por quedarse de esa manera hasta su muerte.

-Elijo protegerla – dijo mirando a Zelda con una destellante sonrisa – Hasta ese día el héroe seguía eligiendo ser el protector del alma de la princesa.

-Entonces… es un acuerdo – dijo el rey seriamente.

-Pero padre yo puedo cuidarme sola – dijo algo molesta por la decisión.

-Hasta ahora no me lo has demostrado con certeza, hija. Además pueden hacerse amigos.

Ninguno dijo nada.

La comida había llegado, eran unas ricas magdalenas en una canastilla en medio de los tres. La enorme mesa rectangular era para veinte personas, pero los tres se sentaron del lado norte, en medio el rey, a los lados Zelda y en el otro lado Link.

Además de las magdalenas un zumo de naranja para cada uno, un rico plato con huevo en omelette con algunos condimentos, verduras y poca carne. A lado de las magdalenas unos cuantos panes de trigo, y café para el rey.

Luego de terminar la princesa agradeció y se dirigió hacia los jardines. El rey se marcho a la salda de estudios y Link siguió a Zelda.

* * *

Como si de una niña se tratase, la princesa corrió risueña hacia su jardín. Estaba completamente como hacía tres años. Lleno de vida, Arboles frutales, arboles con flores, hermosas flores silvestres, rosales, lirios, hortensias, dientes de león, arbustos.

De repente se tiro en el suelo donde yacían hermosos pastizales, frescos por el roció matutino. Su olor era tan deseoso que comenzó a revolcarse cual gato en la hierba.

-Cuantos años han pasado ya… este olor me trae tristezas… pero también me trae buenos momentos.

-Un recuerdo no es triste si te trae buenos momentos, Zelda – dijo Link acercándosele – Este jardín lleva tu nombre, ¿verdad? – dijo algo feliz ante las acciones de la princesa.

-¡L-Link! – Rápidamente dejo de revolverse en el suelo para componerse seria – S-Si, lo lleva.

-Lo presentí – comento – captan tu belleza – con esto sonrojo a la doncella, extrañamente ella no se percato. Al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

Link decidió recostarse en el mismo pasto que ella y luego viraron juntos el cielo.

El muchacho lucia tan tranquilo que no le podía dejar de mirar, sentía que deseaba tener esa tranquilidad, esa sonrisa.

-Link – llamo la princesa al joven que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Pronto a ella vino un recuerdo. Uno demasiado antiguo.

 _-Link… ¿sabes una cosa? – Pregunto una joven rubia._

 _-¿Qué cosa, Zelda? – Pregunto el joven de cabello medio castaño._

 _-Te agradezco que me hayas salvado de_ _ **Demise**_ _… que hayas devuelto la luz a estas tierras. Ahora podremos vivir todos en plenitud y felices… repoblar una tierra que nos pertenecía a todos. Link, siempre y por siempre estaré agradecida contigo._

 _-Era mí deber, Zelda – Paro un segundo algo sonrojado – Además… la vida de una persona, posiblemente la más importante, se encontraba en peligro. Mis padres ya no están… no iba a dejar que tu también te fueras. No sólo a mi hubiera dolido, a tu padre, tus amigos…_

 _-Link… - Avergonzada le mira con sonrojo._

 _-¡Oh diosa Hylia! – Se hinca en el suelo tomándole una mano – Te juro que hoy y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Zelda… a la que apreciare por siempre, cuidare hasta el último de mis días… porque yo… yo te…_

* * *

-¿Si, Zelda? - Respondió ante el llamado de la futura soberana.

-¿¡TÚ ME QUE!? – Pregunto ofuscada, lo agito de ambos hombros. Link queda impresionado y al mismo tiempo comenzó a verse algo extrañado por las repentinas acciones de la chica.

-¿Estás bien, Zelda? – Pregunto el joven tomándole de la cabeza y acariciando su cabello.

-T-Totalmente – se aleja unos centímetros de su lado y vuelve a recostarse, pero dándole la espalda.

Minutos después Zelda decide aventurarse a preguntar al héroe sobre lo que había visto. Link sonríe y le dice – Finalmente volvieron a ti – Para luego tomarle una mano y volverle a sonreír.

-¿Qué importancia tiene que yo recuerde? – Antes de responder, Link le da un abrazo.

-Mientras más recuerdos, mejor estado de ánimo te pondrás, estoy seguro.

La princesa hace un pequeño gesto de desaprobación – No quiero recordar cosas que no siento, amistades de que no tengo…

Link se muestra algo lastimado pero no baja su sonrisa – Es mejor para todos que te encuentres bien… por que la intensidad de su alma, su majestad, es realmente admirable.

Volviendo a hacer el mismo gesto, la doncella se levanta y se retira – ¿E-Espere, a donde va? - pregunta el joven.

-Quiero estar sola, ¿entiendes? Quiero estar donde nadie me va a molestar.

-Bueno – Suspira el muchacho algo decepcionado – Bien – Se levanta – Yo iré a entrenar un poco… la veo luego – Hace una reverencia – Con su permiso, majestad.

Todos los días de esa primavera y una gran parte del verano, la joven doncella permaneció sola, en la biblioteca. Leyó tanto que no necesito nuevamente tutores. Cada día sus pesares se limitaban a crecer. El encierro de esta era la clave que no dejaba sanar su alma. Al parecer la lectura le favoreció en muchos aspectos.

* * *

OTOÑO…

Las hermosas hojas de los arboles en Hyrule se habían tornado rojizas anaranjadas. Hermosos colores se postraban en cada una de las hojas secas.

Ese día la doncella había decidió no salir, el otoño había marcado el principio de la sequia en sus esperanzas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste…? – Miro por la ventanilla de su habitación – Link… regresa pronto – comento por lo bajo.

En su corazón se había impregnado el héroe. Ella no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos… pero ¿qué había pasado antes de aquello entre ambos?

-A veces no sabía que responderte. Link… a veces no sabía comprenderte… pero aun así… es extraño para mí esto y quisiera que me ayudaras a descubrir que siento en mi pecho…

Continuo mirando hacia la entrada, cuando sin aviso alguno el héroe entra por ella, junto a una… mujer.

Zelda queda en shock. La mujer es bella. Su cabello es rubio platinado, hermoso, lacio y peinado en una trenza larga, vestida con un bonito conjunto de los pueblos de Ordon.

Se notaba que Link era atento con ella y sonreía mucho más de lo que lo hacía con Zelda.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué es que me duele aquí? – señala su pecho y termina por caer en el suelo desmayada.

Unos minutos mas tarde el joven llega sumamente entusiasmado a la habitación de la doncella, con un hermoso regalo y unas flores, como era costumbre traerle cada semana.

-¡Zelda! No me lo vas a creer, pero creo que la… - Al verla tirada en el suelo corre hacia ella, la abraza en el suelo y después la sube a su cama – ¡Resiste! Lisa, llama al médico – le pide a la joven y esta corre en su búsqueda.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los sueños de la princesa existe otro recuerdo del pasado.

 _-Link… ¿estás realmente enamorado de ella? – Pregunta cierta princesa castaña._

 _-No lo sé, Zelda… pero si no le correspondo… tal vez la pierda, a mí amiga…_

 _-Lo comprendo… - Aquella tenía una cara triste a punto de llorar._

 _-No quiero casarme con ella… No puedo, simplemente…. Mi corazón ya tiene una dueña, princesa…_

 _Zelda pensativamente le mira al joven, este está confundido por las decisiones._

 _-Haz lo que el corazón mande en ti…_

 _-Lo que él quiere… es._

* * *

-Zelda… ¿estás mejor? – Link se encontraba realmente preocupado por ella.

-¿Link? – Débilmente la princesa comienza a abrir los ojos.

-¡SI! Soy yo, princesa – sigue mirándola – Estaba tan preocupado qué…

-Casi cae de las escaleras para verle – dijo la otra joven – Mi nombre es Lisa… y yo soy hermana menor de Link. Aunque muchos murieron otros escapamos del peligro y estuve escondida en un pueblo lejano.

-Lisa - le llama la princesa.

-¿Sí…?

Niega con su cabeza – Sólo... bonito nombre...

Lisa sonríe y le agradece.

Un rato más tarde el joven héroe era el único junto a la princesa cuidándola mucho rato. Ella estaba algo adormilada y Link le hablaba.

-Sabes… al verte ahí tirada pensé que te habías hecho algo tu misma, después de todo tarde demasiado en regresar… Zelda perdóname – besa su frente – No quería preocuparte tanto, no era mi intención. Estuve pensando en ti mucho tempo…

El joven se sonrojo tanto que golpeo su cabeza con una mano – No, no, ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo, idiota!? No sé qué hacer…. No sé cómo decirte que actualmente descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti. Eres la princesa y yo el héroe…. Soy tan torpe que hasta ahora no me había percatado de que todo el tiempo estuve amándole… después de ese recuerdo al verte sonreír…. Yo caí como un insecto…

No podía seguir de esa manera. Link sabía que era casi imposible enamorarse de ella, pero cavia en cuenta de que siempre fue así en cada vida… aunque no en todas lograba hacer su felicidad con la princesa.

-Debería olvidarlo todo, pero no quiero… prefiero recordar el verano.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

Hola, gracias por tu gran review **Goddess Artemiss** , no pensaba que me daría al menos una persona porque pues deje un fic incompleto por falta de ideas además Gracias. Puede que este capítulo no tenga mucho sentido por pasar tan rápido el tiempo, pero con los otros capítulos se va a entender mucho mejor (serán antes de esto).

Bueno seguiré escribiendo por acá, nos leemos luego.


	3. Algunos recuerdos

**Capítulo III: Algunos recuerdos.**

-Princesa – llamé a Zelda mientras se encontraba sentada en el jardín, apenas había llegado de mi entrenamiento y al escuchar princesa me volteo a ver – no desea estar mejor bajo la sombra – El sol estaba ardiente esta mañana y yo tenía mucho calor además de los entrenamientos, pero Zelda se notaba tan serena que no pude evitar quedármele viendo.

-Está bien así, Link, muchas gracias – dijo ella tranquilamente – la verdad es que después de haber pasado tres años bajo la sombra de mi habitación creo que ahora tocaría un poco del sol matutino.

Al escucharla sonreí un poco – Bien, pero le sugiero que en unos minutos más se quede bajo la fresca sombra de…

-No volveré a mi habitación, es deprimente – me dice algo molesta.

-No me refería a su habitación – la tome por una mano provocando que se levantase, también se había molestado un poco, me daba gracia las muecas que hacía, era tierna de cierta forma – Sígame.

La lleve más adentro en los jardines. En mi llegada al castillo había explorado un poco todo lo que había. Mas adentro, en lo profundo del jardín había árboles frondosos, pastizales que absorbían bien el sol y más profundo todavía estaba un gran árbol. El más verde, el más grande.

-Mira – le hice observar al árbol, uno que ella no conocía, o eso pensé.

-… El árbol del antaño – dijo ella mirándolo curiosa, parecía ser importante – el árbol con mas vitalidad en los últimos cuatrocientos años. Aquí grabaron su amor los enamorados, y en ellos las princesas también escribieron dichas plegarias para que les trajera buena suerte. – Su gesto ahora era más serio – Yo también escribí algo… escribí que regresase Impa… con bien.

No dije nada, Zelda quería llorar ahora pero la abrace fuertemente – No llores…

-Link, no me toques así – me aparto de ella, pero al hacerlo tropezó y consigo me llevo a mi también.

Quede bajo ella, para no lastimarle puse mis manos a los lados. Zelda tenía tal expresión que me congele… era tan hermosa así, me miro sólo a los ojos. Ambos parecíamos acercarnos.

Reaccione antes de hacer algo estúpido, mi semblante estoy seguro de que estaba rojo y nervioso.

Me levante para ayudarla a ella. Rechazo mi mano y se sentó bajo el árbol, me sentí estúpido por reaccionar de tal manera.

-M-Me tranquiliza este árbol – dije nervioso, ella no dijo nada más y termino por dormir. Al verla tan apacible me quede en su mismo estado.

* * *

 **Otoño-**

-Mmm – Link comenzó a abrir los ojos suavemente mientras había recordado ese pequeño momento de verano, el cual lo había dejado feliz.

Actualmente ambos se hablaban con naturalidad y eran buenos amigos.

-Link, al fin despierto – dijo Zelda trayendo el desayuno a la cama. Sonríe mientras le mira.

-¿Eh? – Dijo el héroe presente – ¿Desayuno? – Se pregunto – ¡Diosas! ¿TAN TARDE ES? – lavo su cara y antes de salir Zelda lo detuvo.

-No hay necesidad de que bajes, Link, yo misma he traído el desayuno para los dos. Aunque tu hermana me ayudo un poco.

-P-Pero Zelda… no tenías que – el muchacho se sonroja notoriamente y Zelda sólo le sonríe.

-Link, me has ayudado en muchas cosas, yo quiero hacer lo mismo – dijo ella – además… supe que tú me encontraste aquí, me ayudaste a subir a mi cama y me cuidaste toda la noche.

-Soy el héroe, es mi deber.

-Ya te dije que – Link la hizo callar con un cálido abrazo.

-Lo siento princesa… es mi deber protegerte a toda costa… No creo que pueda ignorarte cuando te encuentres en peligro. Cuando me necesites solamente ven a mi… o simplemente llámame y ahí estaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Zelda no dijo nada más, ahora se sentía nerviosa y tenía que cambiar el tema o de lo contrario terminaría en una situación incómoda.

-De acuerdo… Link – Correspondió el abrazo del joven.

Se sentía tan nerviosa que no dijo más. Sin saber que pasaba dentro de ella… muy adentro de ella comenzaba a nacer el amor…

* * *

 **Invierno-**

Era por la hora del crepúsculo en Kakariko.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Zelda se había recuperado de su ansiedad y depresión, según el doctor del pueblo Kakariko al que habían ido ella y Link. Aunque receto mantener a la doncella en un ambiente tranquilo como el de ese pueblo. Más que como una sugerencia había recetado que fuesen a las muy famosas aguas termales que eran parte del pueblo.

La nieve era hermosa en esa época. El héroe llevaba su tradicional túnica verde, guantes invernales de piel de vaca, una capa cálida color café. Mientras que la doncella llevaba ropa mas causal para el invierno, unas mallas bastante cálidas en color hueso, botines de piel de wolfos, un vestido lago y cómodo, caliente en color violeta con blanco, una capa como Link y un gorro invernal color blanco.

Kakariko era un hermoso pueblo. Ahí vivían los gorons, quienes eran sumamente amables con todos.

Zelda y Link visitaron el pueblo, bailaron bajo una fogata con el ferviente calor del fuego, ahí se despojaron de sus calientes trajes y luego se dieron un baño termal, aunque les había tocado en el mismo estanque a ambos.

La princesa tenía una ligera blusa de tirantes y un short, mientras que Link solo tenía una toalla cubriéndole la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban ligeramente avergonzados.

-Vaya… está realmente acogedor aquí – comento Zelda saliendo del incomodo ambiente.

-Si, asi es, Zelda – Dijo Link relajado, recargado en una de las esquinas junto a Zelda.

En esos tiempos, ambos se hablaban con total confianza. Tantas cosas habían ocurrido anteriormente que los dos se olvidaron de las formalidades.

-Sabes… Espero que ahora si termines con esa depresión – dijo el mirándole – lo que quiero decir es que… no tienes por qué estarlo. Sí, seres queridos se han ido… pero nuevos seres que querrás te acompañaran para a completar la falta que te hacen los que ya se han ido.

-Link… pero…

-Sentí realmente horrible cuando supe lo que había pasado en mi villa. Mi hermana fue la única que sobrevivió y ahora ella se caso y es feliz ¿por qué tu no?

-¿P-Piensas que debo casarme? – Zelda se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-N-No exactamente… sólo digo que sigas tu vida en curso. Sé feliz con alguien a quien quieras y… forma una gran familia a la que le des amor y te olvides de tu enfermedad, Princesa.

-Link ya te dije que no me llames princesa – le dice sonriente la joven, aunque Link se notaba diferente.

-No debo. Yo… debería dejar de llamarte con tanta confianza Zel… princesa – Dice con un semblante preocupante.

-Link…

-Yo… Zelda…

Un recuerdo vino a la princesa y otro a Link tan rápidamente que no se dieron cuenta.

Link identifico rápidamente de que ese sitio era nada más y nada menos que las ruinas del sagrado templo de la espada maestra -¿ _Link… es en serio? – Pregunto la castaña algo confundida y a lloras – Porque si esto es una broma yo…_

Por otro lado, Zelda antes ya había visto una parte antes de esta escena – _Nunca sería una broma… Zelda, realmente es importante que tú sepas eso. Ilia está totalmente en acuerdo con que yo siga mis sentimientos. Se lo he dicho… y no parecía mal. Después de todo hemos sido como hermanos, ya que su padre fue como mi padre…_

 _Se tomaron de las manos, el joven abrazo a la doncella castaña y esta le correspondió de manera positiva mientras le decía "Te amo, Link"_

 _-Princesa – se arrodillo ante la castaña y luego – ¿Te casarías conmigo, Zelda? – El joven sonrió ante la otra chica._

 _-Es lo que he deseado desde hace unos años Link – Las lagrimas brotaron de su rostro, no había mujer más feliz que se comparar._

 _-No siempre… ibas a estar sola, Zelda. Por eso quiero que olvides tu tristeza y vivas feliz junto a mi – Un beso se hace presente en la escena._

Tan dulce y bello momento se hace inolvidable para los elegidos. Sin embargo los presentes se han quedado pasmados, avergonzados y nerviosos. No saben cómo reaccionar, que hacer o si decir algo.

Link no sabe que decir y Zelda mucho menos. Pero el joven estaba tan desesperado y tan deseoso de aquello que sin conciencia le arrebata un beso apasionado en las aguas termales reales de Kakariko.

Zelda se queda estática, no sabe si rechazar aquella acción o dejar que este ahí, que suceda y que dure más tiempo. Al segundo se deja llevar por aquello y toma el rostro del joven con ambas manos. Acaricia sus mejillas, recorre su pecho, sus brazos.

La intensidad del amor que ya se había hecho presente durante estaciones anteriores ahora se desborda en el frio invierno, derritiendo hasta el tempano mas frio.

La pasión es intensa, las ganas del joven de que esa mujer sea suya no dejan de sentirse. Minutos después Link se aparta tan solo unos centímetros para decirle – Creo que te amo – una sonrisa sale del rostro del joven y Zelda le corresponde con un – Creo que yo también.

Luego de vestirse regresan a la posada donde se habían quedado desde hace unos días.

Se despojan de su ropa casual para vestirse con pijama y ahora la única presciencia es la de ellos. La noche, la luna y estrellas son testigos del amor de los jóvenes elegidos que terminaron durmiendo juntos abrazados con tal ternura que se podía sentir en el ambiente.

* * *

 **-Hace mucho tiempo-**

Las colinas de Hyrule eran verdes, las llanuras también, extensas y el viento soplaba de manera muy placentera. Para mí era excelente el clima.

Este era el inicio de mi viaje. Antes había ido a Hyrule, donde se me reconoció como héroe legendario a los catorce años. Mi deber estaba con la princesa Zelda y con Hyrule. Mis ganas de venganza por mi pueblo también eran un punto a favor de mi dicha y mi gran responsabilidad.

-Lo primero que debo hacer según aquel ancestral lobo, era buscar el poder sagrado del fuego, el viento, la tierra y el agua. Si eso me va ayudar a saber el paradero del hechicero entonces debo apresurarme – me sentía algo nervioso, pero decidido a sacarle provecho a todo.

Al final tendría que regresar victorioso. Mostrarles a todos que se puede resolver un problema tan solo esforzándote y no quedando temeroso como los inútiles soldados de Hyrule, los cuales se habían negado a saber si era alguno el héroe de la leyenda y también se habían negado a proteger el pueblo de Ordon por ser más independiente.

-Que cosas me depara el destino, gran lobo ancestral de negro – Se pregunto el joven.

* * *

 **Invierno-**

Link había despertado primero que Zelda, al sentirla en su pecho esbozo una sonrisa – Zelda… - tomó su hemos cabello- Eres tan hermosa que no me resisto a tu belleza, pero como una joya te resguardo y protejo hasta de mi mismo.

La princesa tenía un rostro muy sereno y parecía feliz, más que otros días. Link volvió a dormir debido a que era muy temprano. Abrazo mas fuerte a la princesa y esta se acomodo en sus brazos.

Ambos encajaban uno con el otro a la perfección, como si fuese su destino estar juntos como algo más que un simple deber para el héroe y una responsabilidad para la princesa.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Corto, lo sé. A veces no se que mas completar pero esto es tan intenso que no puedo ignorarlo.

Gracias de nueva cuenta Artemiss, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado y que sigas esta historia. SakuraXD espero que te siga atrapando hasta el final.

Sé que es una historia desordenada, pero es como me gusta, si no a veces se pierde el interés, pasar de todo y relacionarlo es mucho más entretenido, me inspire en un sistema parecido al de la serie Haruhi susumiya (La recomiendo, es muy buena) que no se sabe donde comienza todo, pero es muy buena. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Zelinkers


	4. Acercamientos

**Capítulo IV: Acercamientos.**

* * *

 **Primavera-**

Apenas había sido un mes desde la llegada del héroe al castillo. Link siempre cuidando de Zelda, llevándola a donde quisiera. Ya fuese al pueblo o en las praderas

Zelda aun seguía melancólica y deprimida.

-A donde desea ir hoy, su majestad – pregunto Link cortes mente.

-Quizá… a las praderas, si es que no hay ningún inconveniente.

Rato después de que ambos se dirigieron a las praderas del sur, la joven doncella se recostó en el pasto, mientras miraba el cielo azul y el extenso mar de nubes que se movían con el viento.

-Héroe – llamo al joven rubio.

-¿Si? – respondió al llamado y le miro directo a los ojos.

-¿Habrá algo más allá del cielo?

-Sí que lo hay. ¿Quiere saber que hay allá arriba?

-Si no fuera molestia, quiero despejar mi mente.

-Bien…

-Arriba en _los cielos_ hay islas que aun quedaron como vestigio de la antigüedad, pequeñas fracciones de tierra que se quedaron en el cielo tienen muchos misterios.

Zelda le miraba atentamente.

-Tales como el origen de esta tierra, un ave gigante protectora la cual me ha dicho en mensajes que es lo que debía hacer en mis viajes… Muchas cosas interesantes como viejas casas en el mismo cielo… son muy antiguas.

-El cielo realmente guarda grandes misterios.

-Lo hacen… pero el más grande misterio en esta tierra es la trifuerza. Un poder que podría concebir uno de nuestros deseos más profundos del corazón… misterioso pero… realmente interesante.

* * *

 **Verano-**

Despertaron ambos jóvenes, Zelda tenía su cabeza recargada en la del joven, este se quedo quieto al despertar, podría provocarle algún mal, una torcedura o simplemente lastimarle.

Se quedo quieto unos momento, de reojo podía obsérvala, pero lo que más le gustaba era escuchar la respiración de la doncella.

Link sabía que la princesa tenía el sueño pesado y decidió decir algo mientras ella dormía.

-Sabes… no sabía por qué estaba tan empeñado en ver tu sonrisa… Bueno, volver a soñar a la princesa del pasado… me tranquilizo tanto aquello en un momento donde estaba muy nervioso y también casi perdido. Todavía puedo recordar esas palabras.

- _"Algún día nos volveremos a ver… algún día donde el sol brillara nuevamente y nuestras almas quedaran impregnadas en un nuevo destino…. Juro por las diosas que nos encontraremos nuevamente y sonreiré ante ti otra vez. Por ahora, debe ser un hasta luego…" – Sonríe la princesa castaña quien tenía ya una edad avanzada._

-Sí… esa promesa fue cierta… la has cumplido. Pero aun te falta obsequiarme una sonrisa sincera como esa, Zelda…

El joven se tranquiliza antes de ponerse más nervioso – Esperare paciente y te ayudare hasta que logres regalarme una – Por mientras cantare… ese arrullo...

Link prepara su voz y comienza a cantar.

-Escucha con atención… "No hay de qué preocuparse, estaré siempre junto a ti… Tranquila debes descansar… Ya no llores más… Tu llanto cesara, juro que va a sanar… sueños tranquilos tu tendrás"

Link la miro otra vez – Esa media se llama la canción de cuna de la familia real de Hyrule… originalmente conocido como el arrullo de la diosa de los cielos… la aprendí cuando fui al territorio de los antiguos… y creo que habla sobre ti, ¿verdad?

Ella siguió placenteramente dormida – es una canción realmente acogedora y curiosamente me es familiar… no es casualidad… pero aun así… en fin. Dulces sueños, diosa de los cielos, Hylia – besa su frente delicadamente y vuelve a dormir.

* * *

 **Otoño-**

Una tarde del inicio del otoño es todo lo que necesitaba para pensar con claridad que era lo que realmente sentía por la doncella castaña.

Al menos no había sentido tanto desorden en su mente hasta aquel sueño en donde se encontró con la sonriente joven de aquella época. Nuevamente enloqueció su pensamiento al ver a la nueva doncella, la princesa a la cual protegía y por la cual daba su vida entera con tal de verla a salvo.

-Zelda… – En esos momentos, el joven se encontraba en lo más alto del tejado de una de las cuatro torres del castillo. Pensando y pensando en ese sentir hacia la princesa que era inexplicable.

-¡Link! – Grito Zelda buscando a Link por los pasillos del castillo – ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Link? – pregunto a una de las sirvientas, esta le respondió con cortesía que no le había visto desde un buen rato.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? – se pregunto la joven.

Camino hasta donde había un puente el cual tenía grandes pilares un espacios entre ellos, algo rustico y gótico.

El joven se escondió tras de uno de los pilares del puente y cuando Zelda iba pasando por ahí este le dijo "Me llamaba" – Sorprendiéndola de sobremanera.

-¡No es gracioso! – Dice haciendo un ligero puchero – estuve buscándote desde hace una media hora, no aparecías ni en el pueblo, pregunte si habías salido a las pradera pero nada…

-Lo siento, me encontraba rondando en los techos – dijo sonriente.

-Típico de un gato, pero no de un humano y mucho menos comportamiento de un héroe – poso sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Mmm, apuesto a que la princesa esta celosa de no poder subir al techo como yo, con total libertad… a no ser que tenga miedo a las alturas – merodeo alrededor de ella.

-¡No es así! – enfadada subió en uno de los espacios que había de pilar en pilar al borde del puente.

-Eh – al mirarla sintió algo de pánico, que no demostró – entonces ¿quiere subir como un gato al techo?

-Así es – cruzo sus brazos – ¿Qué tiene?

-¿No decía usted que era un comportamiento inadecuado? Es más, conociendo a la realeza diría que… usted luciría mucho peor haciendo esto que yo – esbozo una sonrisa juguetona al tiempo que la princesa se enojaba.

-¡Serás! – la doncella trato de golpearlo, pero al hacer esto resbalo y termino por casi caer, de no ser porque se llevo a Link consigo.

-H-HEY – Grito el héroe luego de caer.

Tenían suerte de que bajo el puente hubiese un estanque de una buena profundidad para una caída de aproximadamente tres metros.

El escándalo llego hasta oídos del rey, el cual se había preocupado por su pequeña hija.

Ambos salieron del agua a flote. Link comenzó a reír – Uff, que bueno que hay agua aquí – miro a Zelda, ambos se encontraban empapados – Link… no es gracioso – pero al tiempo en que ella decía eso también comenzó a reír.

Todos sus súbditos quedaron sumamente sorprendidos al notar aquello, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvieron a escuchar la hermosa risa de la dulce princesa Zelda.

El rey estaba tan feliz que comenzó a sollozar un poco, al calmarse llamo la atención de ambos, pidiéndoles más cuidado al hacer alguna locura.

Más tarde ambos se encontraban frente a una chimenea. Link solo tenía un pantaloncillo blanco. No tenía puesta su túnica, botas o gorro.

El cabello del joven era color rubio dorado, sus ojos azul turquesa resplandecían con fulgor de fuego acogedor de la chimenea principal. Link miro intensamente las llamas, ambos sentados muy cerca de ellas.

Zelda tenía una toalla sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo como si fuese una sábana.

Debajo tenía un blusón que era para dormir. Miro al joven que se encontraba pensativo. Luego observo su pecho el cual tenía una gran cortada en diagonal.

-Link – Zelda le llamo al rubio.

Saliendo de su trance miro a Zelda - ¿Qué sucede, majestad?

-Esa línea en tu pecho… - ella señalo la marca con su mano izquierda.

Link miro su pecho y toco la marca luego su semblante se obscureció – Esto… es un "regalo" de la encarnación de Demise.

Zelda quedo en silencio – Eso no puede ser más que una burla – dijo molesta – no entiendo porque Hyrule está sometida a una lucha eterna para dejar marcas tal como esa – Mira al suelo algo triste.

-No pasa, nada. Yo también le di un buen regalo al idiota – Link volvió a sonreír aunque con menos fuerza.

-Ya veo – Dijo la princesa algo preocupada por su reacción.

-Curiosa estamos hoy, ¿verdad?- Pregunto mirándole directo a los ojos.

La princesa se quedo mirando a los ojos del joven, su cabello desordenado, su pecho descubierto y esa mirada provocadora le dejaban casi hechizada.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo ella mirando hacia otro lugar.

Link sonrió hacia la chimenea – sí, claro que nunca esta curiosa. Fue a preguntarle a medio mundo donde estaba, ¿cierto?

Zelda abrió más sus ojos de la sorpresa – ¿Qué dices? ¿A-Acaso crees que yo iría s-sólo a preguntar dónde estabas? ¡Sueñas!

-Primero fue la armería… luego fue al comedor, la biblioteca, el establo. Salió en mi búsqueda rumbo a la ciudadela, preguntó al panadero, en la cafetería, en el mercado, fue a la capilla, a los jardines, plaza central, la taberna y al final llegó a la salida sur… ah, y pasó una gran vergüenza por que pensaron que bebería en la taberna, ¿no? – Link dejo a Zelda algo sonrojada, molesta y nerviosa – Debe apreciarme con mucha intensidad mi señora, hasta diría que me quiere.

-¡No, es obvio que te detesto! – cruzo sus brazos y luego miro a otro lado algo nerviosa pero sonrojada.

-Auch – expreso Link con algo de risas – Eso dolió mucho, Zelda – Link se equivoco y en lugar de decirle su majestad expreso "Zelda" – Lo siento… princesa.

Zelda se quedo mirando al joven – Con tal rivalidad diría que no tendrías que tratarme con gran respeto… e-es mejor que me llames por mi nombre.

Link no pensó que eso pasaría, pero gustoso la llamo por su nombre – Bien… Zelda.

* * *

 **Invierno-**

La mañana lleno de gracia la cama donde dormían a gusto los dos jóvenes elegidos.

Zelda despertó antes de que el joven volviese a levantarse. Tímidamente acaricio el pecho de su amado y luego lo miro con curiosidad, típico de ella.

-Link – acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del joven con mucha calidez.

Link sintió el movimiento – Mmm – abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de ella – Buenos días, mi amada doncella – dijo Link sonriendo.

-Buen día, mi querido héroe – dijo juguetona mientras se apegaba más a Link.

Link no se resistió y de inmediato decidió juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-Siento sí esto te incomoda – comento sumamente avergonzado – tan sólo… quería probar de nuevo el dulce de tus labios.

Zelda negó con la cabeza – No me incomoda en absoluto, leíste mi mente y captaste correctamente mi deseo matutino.

Link se sonrojo de inmediato – Supongo que ya no podre se mas juguetón y absurdamente molesto contigo – dijo el sonriendo – Me gustaba cuando hacías ese ligero puchero, cruzabas los hombros y me replicabas… pero más aun amo cuando tu sonrisa salía después de mis tonterías.

-Era porque sentía divertido el hecho de que fueses así conmigo. Me hacías sonreír, ver el lado bueno de las cosas… algo que no había hecho. Es gracias a ti que el mal no se presentó, que el reino este en paz y que mi enfermedad haya sanado, Link.

-Te dije una vez… que para mí la prioridad más grande era que estuvieses feliz de nueva cuenta. También te dije que no me perdería ver tu sonrisa… estoy más que satisfecho por el resultado de este viaje y el casi el año que hemos estado juntos…

-No podría pedir algo mejor que esto… agradezco a las diosas por poner en mi camino a un hombre como ti, alguien dispuesto a todo, a quien me amase de verdad… un compañero de posiblemente una eternidad.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Hola, bueno, esta vez se me ocurrió hacer una serie de fragmentos con mucha intensidad ligados uno con el otro. Estoy muy feliz con los resultados, siento mucha pasión al hacer este fic, sus comentarios (aunque sean pocos) son muy positivos y agradables y pues creo que es lo que realmente está impulsando a que siga escribiendo son: el hecho de que son unas críticas muy amables y que la historia me está apasionando como ninguna otra.

 **Por cierto, SakuraXD tus reviews si me llegan, no te preocupes.**

Seguiré escribiendo, posiblemente extienda a más capítulos debido a que son cortos peor bueno.

N/A: La parte donde Link comienza a cantar es una letra original que yo escribí (No es mucho en realidad, pero al escribirla me agrado.) La canción de la que me inspire fue obviamente la nana de Zelda (Zelda's Lullaby) pedo de un cover muy hermoso. (La canción se puede escuchar en Youtube/ Zelda's Lullaby (Extended Piano Cover) de Trailaiday) Por si querían saber.

Nos leemos después.


	5. Bienvenida

**Capítulo V: Bienvenida.**

* * *

Invierno-

Una carta había sido enviada al padre de la joven princesa, como en cada lugar en el que había estado, responder acerca de cómo avanzaba. También significaba que no había necesidad de ir al Valle Gerudo, donde había una gran cantidad de formas para relajarse y divertirse, pero era peligroso.

-Link – Zelda se acerco al joven recién aseado y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Dime – dijo el joven sonrojado y feliz.

-Tú crees… que mi padre acepte lo nuestro – La doncella lo abrazo fuertemente con dudas sobre la decisión de su padre.

-Sinceramente no tengo la respuesta a eso – El joven se dio la vuelta y le miro – Pero de no ser aceptado, te secuestrare – Zelda se torno roja de la cara mientras Link le arrebataba un beso apasionado.

-Intenta atentar contra la hija de un hombre y perderás más que la cabeza – la chica se cruzo de brazos.

-Uf, pero si soy el héroe, ¿Qué tendría contra mí? Puede que haya entregado la espada maestra a su pedestal, pero mi espíritu de lucha se mantiene latente conmigo. Sin valor la espada no tiene ningún poder…

-Es mi padre, aun cuando me haya encerrado lo hizo para protegerme, símbolo de su amor paternal, Link.

Link la abrazo – se bien que es tu padre, pero si se entromete no me voy a poder alejar de ti – El joven héroe la mantenía entre sus cálidos y fornidos brazos.

* * *

Esta era la última parada. Habían ido antes al bosque de farone y después de estar en Kakariko las cosas habían mejorado de sobremanera. Ahora Zelda y Link compartían un vínculo enorme entre ambos.

El camino era corto, ya que las rutas comerciales entre la ciudadela y Kakariko se hacían más cortas cada año. Pronto llegaron al castillo, donde una sorpresa aguardaría para los dos.

La bienvenida era enorme, el rey había organizado un baile.

-Bienvenida, princesa Zelda, Sir Link - Decían los sirvientes del castillo mientras hacían una reverencia.

-Estoy más que feliz de que regresaras, hija mía – El rey la levanto y abrazo hasta que ella sonrió como de pequeña.

-Basta padre, estas avergonzándome – dijo la princesa algo sonrojada pero feliz.

-Hija… este baile tiene más propósitos que de una bienvenida… - el rey miro a ambos y luego enseño una gran fila de invitados. Eran familias nobles o familias reales, ricos, príncipes y princesas.

Link empezaba a sentirse incomodo luego de ver a cierta joven doncella que corrió hacia el joven abrazándolo con una gran tacleada provocando que cayera sobre el césped.

-¡LINK! ¡LINK! ¡LINK! – La princesa Zelda observo con molestia a la otra doncella, quien resultaba ser la princesa del reino del pico nevado.

Era una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, tan rubio que parecía casi blanco, ojos azules, la piel la tenia pálida y hermosa. Su vestido era elegante y hermoso también. Constaba de una tela casi transparente con color blanco y azul, esos colores iban tornándose más fuerte, de blanco a azul, y tenía tocados bordados de copos de nieve. Bajo esa tela se encontraba una tela normal, color blanco. En la parte de arriba el escote llegaba a su pecho y tenia mangas largas, las mangas tenían una tela igual a la del vestido. Sus zapatillas eran de cristal de hielo. Era tan frio que al ponerse prácticamente no se sentía nada, era como un cristal que no se podía derretir pero tampoco hacía daño.

-¡BASTA! ¡YA DEJEME, PRINCESA LEILA!

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Disculpa mi forma tan salvaje de actuar, pero al verte siento que mi corazón explota!

Link se encontraba molesto, Zelda aun más. Este decidió levantarse educadamente y decirle.

-Debe hacerlo… saldrá lastimada – Dijo el joven calmado, la doncella tenía dieciséis años, era más joven que la princesa Zelda y por supuesto, menos reservada y seria.

-No hay por qué temerle al amor, mi amado héroe – Poso su mano en el pecho de Link, Zelda estaba que explotaba, pero Link tomo la mano de la princesa Leila y la retiro de su pecho de forma educada.

Link sonrió algo divertido – ¿Temerle? – Los ojos de Leila se iluminaron, sin saber que lo que estaba por decir la destrozaría – Por supuesto que no le temo… sin embargo no es a usted a quien he tomado por mi doncella… por favor, basta de esto princesa Leila, disculpa por no poder corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Link se quedo serio, jamás había sido de esa forma con una mujer. La princesa se quedo estática, casi sin brillo en sus ojos y luego corrió a sollozar al jardín.

Link simplemente miro con el semblante obscurecido y junto con el rey y Zelda entraron a la fiesta.

Zelda estaba algo preocupada por la forma en que Link le había dicho esas cosas, no había arrepentimiento en su forma de actuar, tampoco sentía lastima.

-Link, ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro? Frente a todos…

-¿Lo crees? – Link miro a Zelda a los ojos – No creo haberlo sido… de otra manera más amable no hubiera entendido y hubiera seguido molestándote el hecho de que me tomara por el brazo a o me abrazara todo el rato, ¿cierto?

Zelda no dijo nada más y luego comenzó el baile.

-A propósito Link, ¿quién es esa joven que amas? – pregunto el rey curioso, no tenía ninguna idea de que fuese su propia hija.

-Eso… lo sabrá en un tiempo.

-Vaya… que misterioso te has vuelto – El rey deja salir su sonora voz mientras la música suena y la gente baila o come.

Así estuvieron durante un largo rato, el rey aprovecho para llevar a su hija a los jardines reales para hablar de un asunto importante, mientras que Link estaba platicando con la princesa de los Zoras, Ruto tercera, y el jefe de los Gorons, el gran jefe Odonia, a quienes había conocido durante su viaje y había hecho amigos con ambos.

-Zelda… como ves este baile tiene más que el motivo de ser de bienvenida… y han venido todos estos nobles…

-¿Sí? – La princesa asintió algo pensativa sobre el asunto.

-Porque creo que después de recuperarte es edad de casarte – soltó el rey sin problemas y algo feliz… mientras que Zelda estaba inmóvil. – Tienes toda esta noche para decidir quién será tu amado esposo.

Zelda estaba seria y algo enfadada, por el hecho de que su padre ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Link era a quien quería.

-Padre. No tenias que hacer esto – dijo seria, el rey se preocupo por ella de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? – Preguntó de forma curiosa el rey.

Zelda miro cabizbaja – Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona.

El rey simplemente sonrió feliz, muy alegremente miro a su hija y luego pregunto – Ese hombre... es Link ¿cierto? – Con una mirada algo baja Zelda le respondió – Si… es Link.

El rey borro su sonrisa, no estaba en contra ni tampoco estaba triste o molesto.

-Hija mía… ay hija mía… - El rey miro hacia una lapida – ¿Sabes quién está aquí?

-Mi madre – dijo triste mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

-Sí… tu madre, una mujer que detestaba con mi corazón, una mujer que odiaba… y termine amando por muchos años hasta el día de su muerte… y aun sigo amándola. Ella era tan alegre y despreocupada que me daba envidia su felicidad…

Zelda miro curiosa a su padre – Tal como con Link…

-Exactamente, mi hermosa hija… -Siguió mirando la – Jamás me opondría a tu amor con el héroe, sin embargo el consejo lo hará…

-¡Pero padre! ¡Tú eres el rey! – Exclamo Zelda entre molesta y triste.

-Es cierto… Link ya es un noble, pero se gano el titulo, es un sir y por supuesto que se negaran a cumplir las exigencias de mi hija… por que el consejo nunca ha creído en el amor entre el héroe y la sangre y alma de la diosa.

-¡Pero lo hubo! – Dijo Zelda nuevamente molesta.

-Sí… la princesa Zelda siempre amo en secreto al héroe. Jamás hubo un romance más allá de un amante… El único héroe que ha podido cumplir la promesa del matrimonio ha sido el héroe lobo… el amo a la princesa con tanto fervor que lucho e hizo hasta lo imposible por estar al lado de la princesa…

-Y yo también seguiré el ejemplo de mi antepasado. – Dijo Link saliendo de la fiesta para encontrarse en el jardín – Porque yo amo a Zelda… ¡Y quiero que sea mi esposa!

La multitud se junto donde el rey, la princesa estaba sonrojada y Link tenía mucha seriedad en su rostro y palabras.

-Yo amo a la princesa Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule… y quiero hacerla mi esposa… en cada época y en cada era juro protegerla…

Todos los demás observaron a Link de forma confundida, unas se desilusionaban por el hecho de que gustaban del joven, algunos hombres miraban molestos a Link, por su atrevimiento de pedirle matrimonio a la doncella, pero no podían hacer nada.

Link tomo a Zelda por un brazo y corrió hacia la salida, llamo a su fiel compañera Epona, y yegua y salieron del castillo sin rumbo alguno.

-¡Link! – Zelda abrazo al joven muy fuerte, mientras este le mira a los ojos – No pasa nada, mi princesa… Pero advertí con sinceridad que te secuestraria y me casare contigo quieran o no… tengo una idea de donde podremos tener un matrimonio sumamente valido en alma. No nos podrán negar nada – sonrió el joven – Lo mejor es… que es ahí donde nos hemos casado una vez en nuestra vida anterior.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Bien. Creo que este capítulo es muy corto y sin mucha acción, pero es lo único que pude escribir en estos pocos días además no quiero dejar sin actualizar. En fin, gracias por leer el capitulo anterior, espero que les guste este. Seguiré escribiendo.

Nos leemos luego.


	6. Los fragmentos de mi pasado -Final

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene Lemmon (una escena para mayores), por lo que si eres menor de edad no lo leas y si eres de mente cerrada te suplico con todo mí ser de escritora que lo tomes por el lado romántico y amoroso y no por el lado insano (pervertido). Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Los fragmentos de mi pasado.**

La mañana llego a las colinas de Hyrule, el sol iba atravesando las colinas, iluminando y coloreando al bello césped, resplandeciéndolo y este brillaba con gotas de rocío. Y habían pasado ocho días desde su partida y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse por la hermosa primavera. Link observo a Zelda mientras dormía apaciblemente sobre una pequeña tienda.

Ambos estaban en una pequeña colina del norte de Hyrule, cerca del dominio zora. Estas estaban llenas de flores, pastizales, arbustos, arboles. Había un rio, y una cueva.

Zelda despertó unos momentos después al ver a su amado despierto – Buen día, princesa mía – le besa la frente.

-Link… ¿ya estamos cerca? – Dijo Zelda mientras sonreía por el beso.

-Si… vamos – la levanta mientras esta termina por despertar por completo. Deja la colcha y la tienda de campaña ahí en compañía de epona.

-Aquí… bueno dentro de esa cueva vamos a declarar nuestro amor. Declarare una vez más aquí el amor que te he tenido desde la antigüedad… y jurare protegerte por más tiempo, hasta que mi alma deje de existir.

Entraron a la cueva, esta por dentro era iluminado por muchos cristales, era como un sueño. Brillaba aquí y allá. Pero más adentro se encontraba una hermosa fuente espiritual. La olvidada fuente del espíritu de Lanayru a la que muchos zoras y hylians habían dejado de ir sin razón clara.

-Hace más de un año tuve una visión aquí – decía Link – Tenía que llegar hasta este lugar, cuando lo hice yo recordé… un momento del pasado.

* * *

 _Los dos elegidos entraron de manera muy rápida a aquella fuente del espíritu de Lanayru, dejando de tras a los soldados que los buscaban._

 _Ese día se miraba sumamente nublado. Pocos segundos después comenzó a llover y ambos buscaron refugio en el lago de Hylia._

 _Debido a las circunstancias Link había dejado en libertad a epona en los momentos donde era perseguido por el delito de la seducción._

 _-_ Es una estupidez _– comenta enojado, Link, tomando de la mano a Zelda –_ No puedo creer que me busquen por ese delito absurdo.

 _Zelda se lamentaba por dentro mientras abrazaba el brazo de su amado. En su mano izquierda en su dedo anular se encontraba una bonita sortija, humilde pero hermosa a ojos de la princesa –_ Link, tú no has cometido nada _._

 _Link la miro y abrazo –_ No puedes huir del pueblo, tus súbditos son la prioridad, pero yo no podre dejarte, aunque me maten estaré contigo en espíritu _–La abraza fuertemente, sin deseos de soltarla, con deseos de que ese momento se vuelva eterno._

 _-_ Espíritu de Lanayru… ayúdanos a probar que es el deber de ambos estar juntos… sólo así nos dejaran en tranquilidad _– imploro Zelda en brazos del joven a lloras, ella era sumamente seria y no se le veía llorando por cualquier cosa, solía ser algo seca para estos asuntos, sin embargo la llegada de Link a su vida la había transformado totalmente y hecho sonreír mas de lo "debido" a ojos del consejo._

 _Una hermosa luz envolvió a los elegidos. La cueva fue resplandeciendo y llamó la atención de los que buscaban a la princesa y a Link._

 _-_ Mortales… han protegido a Hyrule en más de una ocasión, tú, héroe de Hyrule recuperaste la Luz de mi interior… tienes más que un derecho al elegir a una mujer. Si ese es tu deseo deberían de respetarlo… eres al que le deben toda la existencia de este mundo por milenios _– Dice con su voz espiritual, mientras una expresión de agradecimiento se refleja en el rostro resplandeciente del espíritu y este hace una reverencia._

 _Los soldados no evitaron sentirse avergonzado, el consejo no había pensado en aquello, sólo querían seguir las torpes tradiciones de la realeza…_

* * *

-En ese momento mi corazón se sintió aliviado, fue sumamente proyectado aquel momento… por eso quiero declarar mi amor como él para poder convencer a todos que eres a quien amo y a quien amare… Además… en el principio de los tiempos no había un reino y tú eras solo Zelda… es la forma en la que te he mirado desde que nos conocemos.

Zelda le miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abrazaba a Link con mucha intensidad.

Cada momento a su lado se volvía único, cada día con el significaba un día más de alegría. Cada segundo compartido con Link era especial y se volvía tan valioso como su propia vida.

-Te amo… Link – desbordaba felicidad la doncella, felicidad hecha lagrimas. A contrario de otras princesas ella era mucho más sensible, pues no había sufrido la pena del ser tomada presa por el mal, tampoco había sido quien se encargaba de un manejo estratégico con la guerra, ni hecha piedra y mucho menos había viajado a lugares para purificar su alma o viajado en el tiempo.

De cierta forma ella había tenido suerte con su destino, el héroe se había encargado totalmente sólo a cumplir el destino del mundo mientras ella era presa de la depresión en su habitación… no se podría llamar del todo suerte, pero al menos su padre seguía con vida y no había fallecido como el de las otras princesas.

-Te amo… mi Zelda - El joven y la princesa se miraron intensamente.

Zelda le miro y de pronto en su mente vino un recuerdo mucho más antiguo de los que había tenido antes.

* * *

-Link _– Dijo la suave voz adolescente de una joven rubia_ – ¿recuerdas el día en que ganaste tu titulo como caballero graduado?

-No me recuerdes ese día, fue el más doloroso para mí _–respondió Link con franqueza._

 _Ambos recorrían los cielos del nombrado Hyrule en honor a su diosa, Hylia._

 _-_ No es por eso _– Dijo ella sonrojada_ – ¿recuerdas que quería decirte algo y nunca pude decírtelo? Los contra tiempos, Impa, Vilan… todo me impedía decirte _…._

-¿Decirme? _– Link se encontraba torpemente encarcelado entre esas palabras que no recordaba, que sería la pared, y Zelda, en todo caso la espada._

 _Bajaron justo donde estaba el templo del tiempo, ahí donde estaba la refinería de Lanayru, el enfrentamiento contra el estúpido escorpión y posteriormente el insoportable de Grahim, el peor tipo conocido en la vida de Link, peor que Vilan._

 _-_ **Este** **es un bello lugar para decir algo, al menos amortiguare la caída de mi torpeza, si a caso me mata un hada vendrá hacia mí, asi que bien por mí, creo…** _– dijo en su mente. Nervioso una gota de sudor le recorrió la sien._

 _-_ Link… _-Zelda continuaba hablando, con delicadeza frente a la estatua de la diosa tomo sus manos –_ Ese día yo… quería decirte algo muy importante.

 _Ahora Link se encontraba sumamente nervioso, las manos le sudaban y la intensa mirada de su mejor amiga a la cual amaba en secreto, lo tenía preso, eran tan hermosos sus ojos que no podía dejar de mirarlos._

 _-_ Link… diosas _– le suelta sus manos y luego recorre hasta el pasillo cerca de la puerta de la entrada –_ ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo ahora?

-¿Decirme que? _– Link preguntaba, sin embargo Zelda discutía dentro de sí misma._

 _-_ Y no puedo decirte, soy torpe, ¿¡por qué no puedo!? ¡Estúpido Grahim! ¡De no ser por el esta situación no estaría siendo pasada por mi! _–Debatía Zelda y Link tomo su brazo -_ ¿¡AHORA QUE!?

-¿De qué hablas, Zel? _– El joven no tenía una idea clara y le asustaba ver a Zelda en ese estado, era capaz de asesinar hasta a Demise, seguramente._

-¡NO PUEDO DECIRTE CUANTO TE QUIERO!

 _Link se sorprendió pera era tan torpe que confundió ese "te quiero" de te aprecio con el otro "te quiero" de me gustas._

 _-_ Sólo tenias que decir eso, hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo…

-¡LINK! Diosas, a veces eres tan torpe _– Zelda se dio media vuelta y dijo –_ Tal vez el destino me ha dejado muda por que se que... sólo seriamos amigos. Tu jamás me has visto de otra manera, digo… la chica de la consigna dijo que eras su novio cuando regrese a Skyloft para ver a mi padre.

-¿En serio dijo eso? Vaya, yo solo iba a dejar mis cosas que no tenían cupo en mi inventario. Cielos ¿Como se le ocurre decir eso cuando alguien ya me gusta?

 _Zelda se decepcionaba que Link no escuchara lo que decía._

 _-_ ¿Y cómo se te ocurre a ti decir que yo… simplemente te veo como mi mejor amiga _…? – El joven le mira con una sonrisa inocente._

-¿Eh, Link? – _Zelda se sorprende y se torna totalmente roja._

 _-_ De todas las chicas en Skyloft solo podría mirar a una. Siempre me has apoyado, siempre me has hecho feliz. Cada que me iba a rendir en mi búsqueda, al encontrarte después de una ardua lucha contra un gran enemigo, yo me sentía aliviado de verte otra vez. El solo pensar que tenía que viajar al pasado con el portal del tiempo… me motivaba encontrar las llamas espirituales para ver tu sonrisa… yo siempre te he amado…

 _Destellantes son los ojos de la chica en ese momento y no hacen más que abrazarse entre sí._

-Fuiste… y posiblemente serás en la eternidad mi motivación para seguir luchando contra el mal _– El joven la toma por un brazo delicadamente y la besa –_ Porque importas más que nadie en este mundo, para mí la trifuerza no es nada, será lo más deseado por los demás, pero tú eres mi más grande anhelo, Zelda.

* * *

La abraza y el recuerdo termina para la princesa Zelda.

-Link, he tenido un recuerdo – dice Zelda feliz – Un recuerdo muy hermoso donde tú y yo solo somos amigos… y al final terminas declarando que me amas…

Link sonríe y dice – era mucho más fácil el inicio del mundo que ahora… éramos libres de amar a que quisiéramos sin normas…

-Eso lo sé – dice algo triste – pero aun así… ya que estamos aquí...

Link sonríe y se internan más allá en esa fuente.

Link la mira y ella a él. Se siente la intensidad de sus miradas, la intensidad de sus almas.

-Con el fulgor de mis deseos te juro que voy a amarte, cuidarte y protegerte más allá del tiempo, velare por ti hasta que mi alma desaparezca.

-Con mi corazón jurare ser la única mujer para ti y tu serás el único hombre para mi, juntaremos nuestro espíritu como en cada época y era… hasta que desaparezca mi alma.

-Por que el amor entre nosotros no puede negarse, y será aun más puro que el de ayer – dicen ambos tomados de las manos – Prometo ser fiel a ti y sólo a ti… - Juntan sus frentes.

-Te amare en la salud y enfermedad – Dice Zelda.

-En la tristeza y felicidad – dice Link.

-En la riqueza y la pobreza – sigue Zelda.

-Y hasta que mi alma deje de existir, el amor de ambo será eterno – Dicen nuevamente amos – Diosas de la creación, espíritus de Luz, diosa Hylia, sean ustedes presentes del amor de los elegidos y procuren, velen por ello – Al terminar de decir esto Link y Zelda terminan besándose, sellando su amor con un beso amable y realmente apasionado.

-Zelda… serás mi esposa de hoy en adelante, en prueba de esto, por favor usa este anillo. Le perteneció a la madre de mi madre… Es una reliquia que debe ser llevada por la esposa de cada descendiente de mi familia – Link enseña un hermoso anillo en color plateado con algunos tocados dorados, en medio tiene una piedrilla color azul turquesa y tiene un grabado que dice "Para mi amada"

Zelda aceptar tener el anillo y con mucha alegría comienza a sollozar – Link, este día es sin ninguna duda el que tendrá que ser recordado por mi alma el resto de mis vidas…

-¡Bravo! – La voz sonora del rey se hace presente, estaba entre sollozos y felicidad.

-¿¡P-Padre!? – se sonrojaron ambos – Si vienes a…

-Jamás me perdería la boda de mi hija – Dijo feliz – con el más noble de los caballeros.

Link esbozo una sonrisa – entonces era usted el que nos seguía…

El consejo que se encontraba detrás pudo ver un resplandor en el joven, la nobleza de su alma era exactamente igual a la de un rey que tuvieron hace mucho tiempo. Ellos no lo vivieron, pero sus descendientes si. En la época de aquel rey hubo tanta prosperidad que no lo creían.

Una plática más tarde el rey decidió hacer oficial el anuncio, su hija estaba casada. Todo el pueblo se sorprendió, aunque muchos ya presentían aquello.

La celebración se estaba haciendo en ese instante, el pueblo fue invitado a una pequeña fiesta.

Link se sentía feliz de todo. Los niños huérfanos lo miraban y le decían –Ahora que serás el rey, seguirás ayudándonos, Príncipe Link.

-No tienen que decirme príncipe, pequeños, ustedes tendrán una vida agradable como todos los demás. Yo soy tan humilde como ustedes…

Zelda veía grandeza en Link, con esa humildad podría ser un excelente rey.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando la princesa estaba cansada ambos dejaron la fiesta encargada por los demás que celebraban.

El rey ya había predicho aquello y entonces no dudo en hacer la habitación para los recién casado, sólo para ellos.

Link se encontraba nervioso. Era la primera vez que se encontraba totalmente a solas con Zelda.

-Me daré una ducha – dijo Zelda – estoy algo incomoda con esta ropa – una vez la doncella cerró la puerta, este salió.

-D-De acuerdo – sin dudarlo Link acudió a su antigua habitación, no había nada de sus cosas pues ahora se encontraban en la otra habitación. Aunque el baño seguía ahí.

Una ducha más tarde –que fue en menos tiempo que la de Zelda– el joven regreso aseado y sólo en toalla baja. La princesa había salido segundos después.

-L-Link si querías ducharte lo hubieras hecho p-primero – No sabía cómo responder ante la vista que tenia. Por más decente que fuese seguía siendo una mujer.

-Para nada – dijo Link, igual nervioso – Eres una mujer y tu eres primero, aunque me sentía un poco sucio…

-Olías tan bien como siempre – dijo sonrojada.

Sin más que decir o poder decir el joven corre y toma su ropa para dormir – S-Será mejor que yo… me cambie dentro del baño… te dejare la comodidad de…

La joven doncella había dejado caer su toalla al suelo y había abrazado al joven por la espalda.

Link podía sentir su pecho, su piel era suave, ahora estaba completamente nervioso.

-Link, no tienes que avergonzarte… ahora soy tuya y puedes ver lo que gustes… después de todo ya me has visto en más de una era…

-Yo… Z-Zelda – el joven trata de controlarse – debería cambiarme – Zelda no hace más que mirar como el joven se retira al baño nerviosamente y esta sonríe.

En el baño, el joven discutía su dilema –Lo hago… no lo hago… ¿le doy lo que me pide o no? ¿El rey quiere nietos a caso?

En la habitación Zelda se había cambiado a algo sumamente sensual, digno de una mujer.

Nuevamente en el baño, el joven solo se había puesto un pantalón, con lo que solía dormir.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró con Zelda, acostada sensualmente sobre la cama de la habitación, pidiendo a gritos ser en cuerpo y alma del joven héroe.

-Ya terminaste con mi paciencia, Link – dice Zelda mostrando sus piernas – Me has obligado a esto…

El héroe esta tan nervioso que no sabe si resistirse o sucumbir al deseo. Link se acerca a Zelda y le mira – ¿Es en verdad lo que deseas, mi princesa? – Mientras que Zelda asiente – es lo que deseo…

Link se sienta frente a ella y ella queda recostada en la gran cama.

El joven comienza a besar sus labios, recorra hasta su cuello, hasta su pecho, baja a su abdomen y ahí se queda unos segundos.

La princesa esta tan encantada con el héroe, no puede contenerse a dejar salir algunos sonidos de placer.

Link continua deshaciéndose de sus prendaras, dejando al descubierto su feminidad. Además de que retira su propia ropa.

-Tu belleza es incomparable – le dice al punto en que sigue con su tarea.

Una serie de juegos son realizados por el héroe y Zelda está al punto del filo. Sólo un pasó más y seria llamada totalmente una mujer.

La besa con pasión y ella a él. El amor es tan intenso que es difícil dejar de seguir con ello. La princesa se queja en el proceso pero Link la calma con dulces palabras. La amabilidad con la que el héroe hace su tarea es inigualable. La princesa simplemente se deja llevar por las acciones de Link.

La pasión y el deseo están juntos, unidas, tal como ahora los elegidos.

Sólo la noche y la luz de la luna y obviamente los elegidos presencian este momento de hermosa unión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda despierta antes que el joven, se encontraba desnuda, al igual que él. Link solo tiene tapada la mitad del cuerpo y ella toma la gran manta y sabanas para tapar su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba sentado.

Ella sonríe, mira la calmada expresión de Link y eso la hace sumamente feliz.

Link despierta unos minutos después y puede ver que Zelda le mira.

-Buen día… mi hermosa esposa – sonríe el joven y vuelve a dormir pero abrazando a Zelda.

En la hora del desayuno, los jóvenes se encuentran tan animados que el rey no duda en decir unas palabras.

-Hija… Link… los convoque aquí para que estén al tanto de las cosas…

-¿Qué cosas, padre? – pregunta Zelda.

-Asuntos muy importantes… como la coronación. Casarse formalmente ante su pueblo… y también… la llegada de mis nietos.

Al decir lo ultimo ambos se sonrojaron y Link no tardo en decir una tontería – No se preocupe, ¡La ultima está totalmente cubierta! – Ambos hombres rieron ante el comentario del joven, aunque Zelda no se lo tomo tan a la ligera por lo que avergonzadamente le dio un pisotón y Link solo sonrió un poco adolorido.

-Siempre quise un hijo tan bromista y que diga ese tipo de cosas alegremente – El rey sabía bien que no bromeaba el joven y le agrada el hecho de que fuera tan poco discreto con lo que le hacía feliz.

Este era el comienzo de la nueva vida de Link y Zelda…

-Sabes Zelda... la felicidad… no siempre es efímera **-** Dice a su lado con una gran sonrisa, mientras besa el dorso de su mano.

* * *

 **¿Continuara?**

 **HOLAAA,** siento haber hecho el Lemmon pero no me resistí, sabes Artemiss, creo que me lees la mente jeje, por que ya tenía planeado que eso pasara, aunque no quería relatar lo porque según en las normas está prohibido y pues luego se causan problemas, pero bueno, espero que haya sido romántico.

Espero que les haya gustado, por cierto tendrá continuación pero no sé hasta cuándo. De repente hare capítulos extras así que no se preocupen.

La continuación no sé cuando la haré pues estaré realizando un fanfic que se me ocurrió apenas unos días, por no decir semanas, creo que la temática les va a resultar interesante y como en mis fics también será Zelink.

Gracias por su apoyo a ambas, Artemiss y SakuraXD, me han hecho saber que el fic vale mucho la pena :)

Bueno, con esto me despido, espero que les haya agradado, nos leemos después.


End file.
